


Magic of the Eclipse

by Bookmonkey



Series: Strange Magic [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Feral Behavior, Fights, Gen, Humble Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Journalistic Alya, Lucky Charm fail, Magic is strange, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/pseuds/Bookmonkey
Summary: The Eclipse is here! Was the warning enough for Adrien to be prepared for Plagg acting out? Can Ladybug handle her partner going a little wild?





	1. Hero Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> I used italicized quotes for when a character is speaking, but not actually talking aloud. It'll (hopefully) make sense in context. If any dialogue is unclear (or any other questions) comment down below! Enjoy!

Chloe had carefully planned her party for the eclipse. All her classmates were invited, mostly so she could show off how well she planned the party and the kind of expensive viewing glasses her dad could buy. If sunsets and sunrises were supposedly romantic, Chloe assumed she would get extra romance points for viewing an eclipse with Adrien. What she didn't account for, what she didn't think of accounting for, was Adrien never showing up to her party.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino were standing in a corner of the rooftop of the hotel Chloe's father owned. They all had on the fancy glasses meant to keep their eyes safe from the harmful rays. Marinette kept glancing around, same with Nino, both unsure why Adrien hadn't shown up yet.

“It's not like Adrien to be late,” Nino muttered. “Especially for something as cool as an eclipse.” Nino shook his head. “Wonder if his dad changed his mind about letting him come.” Marinette sighed, one hand on her purse, worried about Tikki's attitude early that morning.

#

“I don't think you should go to Chloe's eclipse party.” Tikki said as Marinette finished getting ready. “You don't even like Chloe.”

“I know she just invited me to show off, but Alya is going to be there, and Adrien.” Tikki sighed.

“I still don't think it's a good idea.” Tikki insisted, actually frowning at Marinette, something the girl didn't see the Kwami do often.

“What's with you today?” Marinette asked. “You usually encourage me to interact with Adrien more.” Marinette tilted her head, but Tikki didn't elaborate, just huffing and settling into Marinette's purse. Marinette rolled her eyes, shutting her purse and putting it over her shoulder as her father announced Alya's arrival.

#

Adrien was woken by primal hissing noises. He sat up straight in bed, seeing it was still dark outside. His clock said it was three am, and he squinted in the faint moonlight and glow of his alarm clock. A small black shadow was flitting around hissing and slashing at objects in its way. Adrien lowered his feet to the floor.

“Plagg,” Adrien whispered, fearing the worst. The only answer was another hiss and a flash of green as Plagg glanced at him, before returning to his attempts to tear up Adrien's ping pong table. Adrien walked across the floor, barefoot. “Hey Plagg.” Adrien tried again, but still the only response was hissing. Adrien reached out, pulling his hand back as Plagg snapped at it. “Plagg, it's me. Adrien.” Adrien felt his heart thud, not wanting to be afraid of his Kwami. But Adrien remembered the scroll, the little drawings of destruction.

The Kwami stilled, arms hanging limply at its side. Plagg looked over at Adrien, blinking. Plagg slowly nodded, curling up in a little black circle right there on the ping pong table. Adrien sighed. He slowly walked back to bed, fearing worse was yet to come.

Adrien woke, again to hissing noises, but this time at least, it was more his usual time. Adrien spotted Plagg chewing on his mouse cord. Adrien jumped up. “No Plagg!” Adrien ran over cupping his hands around Plagg, scooping him away from the mouse. “Do you want to get electrocuted?” Plagg didn't answer, at least, not with words. “Ow!” Adrien pulled his hands apart, inspecting the two tiny teeth marks on his finger. Plagg hissed again, applying those sharp teeth to a fallen ping pong ball. Adrien checked his mouse cord, seeing a few teeth marks, but no exposed wires.

Adrien went around his room, unplugging everything. At least that way, Plagg wouldn't get shocked. Adrien watched Plagg move from the ping pong ball to a leg of his Foosball table. He was chewing away ferociously. Adrien crouched down, trying to talk some rationality back into Plagg. Adrien didn't even get a glance.

“And later-” Adrien swallowed, shaking his head. He didn't want to think about, much less voice aloud how later, as the eclipse began, it was going to much, much worse. “Plagg,” Adrien moaned, “that's not camembert.” At the mention of his favorite cheese, Plagg stopped chewing. He eyed Adrien with interest, feral interest.

“Camembert!” Plagg hissed. Adrien shivered, Plagg's words were harsher, more wild than usual. Adrien swallowed, feeling like it wasn't a good idea for the Kwami to eat.

“Later,” Adrien said, “after the eclipse.” Plagg eyed Adrien, stalking forward. Adrien held out his palms. “Plagg, just rest today, okay.” The Kwami showed no signs of hearing him. Instead, Plagg crouched, whiskers twitching in the air, eyes on the silver ring. Adrien glanced at the ring, began to pull back his hand, but it was too late.

Plagg pounced, launching himself into the ring. Adrien felt himself transform, but everything felt different this time. Adrien wasn't in control of his body. He could see, he could hear, he knew what his body was doing, but he couldn't do anything about it. It was like a first person cut scene in a video game, except he could feel the movements of his body.

Plagg was in control. And the first thing he did, was walk Adrien's body to the little fridge, pulling out the camembert. Adrien felt his mouth twist into a smirk. He smelled the stinky cheese as Plagg brought it to his lips, even tasted the cheese as his body was forced to eat the slices of cheese. Adrien would have gagged, but with Plagg in control, his body easily consumed the cheese.

“ _Ugh, Plagg,”_ Adrien tried to speak, not that his body spoke. At least until Plagg decided to speak.

“Mmm, camembert!” Plagg wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Then, out into the world he jumped, through Adrien's window. And off they went.

“ _Plagg! What are you doing! My eyes have no protection, so if you accidentally glance at the sun-”_

“Blah blah blah.” Adrien felt his left hand imitate a sock puppet. “Don't worry your pretty little blond head off. I'm getting you glasses. Then I'm gonna destroy some stuff.” Adrien felt his face contort in a strange way, a malicious frown. Adrien sighed, watching his body go across the rooftops of Paris, heading in a very familiar direction.

“ _Chloe's party?”_ Adrien whispered as his body flipped through the air, landing upright on the diving board. Plagg crouched, grinning as the guests and Chloe gasped at the unexpected guest.

“Sorry to just drop in,” It was Plagg talking, but Adrien had a sickening feeling his voice didn't sound any different for it. “But I heard you have the best glasses in town.” Plagg hopped of the diving board, landing near the table where a few stray glasses lay. “Thanks.” Plagg put the glasses on, and Adrien saw the world darken slightly. Adrien felt his hands flex, and he tried to resist, tried to keep his mouth from opening, his hand raising, trying to break Plagg's control.

“Cataclysm!” And while the movements were slowed, Adrien couldn't stop Plagg from activating his power. Plagg eyed the area of the floor where the support beam was hidden. Adrien felt his body shift, aiming for the beam.

“ _No!”_ Adrien pushed his way into control, for a split second. He managed to change his body's trajectory, rolling and scraping his hand against a pool lounge chair instead. It broke apart and he heard the guests begin to freak out. Plagg got up, saluting the guests with a sloppy smile before he left the hotel rooftop. Plagg was back in control, leaving Adrien frustrated he lost control again so easily. _“Plagg!”_ Adrien shouted, still not able to actually shout. Adrien sighed, at least in five minutes he and Plagg would be separated.

“Did you forget Adrien? Just a little camembert and I'll be fine.” Adrien heard his body say. Adrien swallowed. But as Plagg continued moving across rooftops, Adrien wasn't sure where he was going to strike next.

#

Marinette could only watch in horror as Chat Noir crashed Chloe's party. She saw Alya take out her phone to start recording for her Ladyblog. Marinette wasn't sure why Chat Noir would destroy a chair. Marinette felt her purse lurch, reminding her she had a job to do. Just as Chat Noir saluted to the stunned guests, Marinette was pushing her way through the crowd, with Alya. They both ended up on the west side of the roof, watching Chat Noir flee.

“You know, I heard the solar eclipse makes animals crazy, but I had no idea it affects superheros too!” Alya was squealing. “Hope Ladybug isn't affected, cos a showdown between Chat Noir and Ladybug would be great for my Ladyblog!” Marinette numbly nodded, pushing away form the wall and dashing to the elevator.

“Hey, wait for me!” Alya called out, just missing the elevator door as it shut, with Marinette inside heading down.

Marinette opened her purse. “What is going on Tikki?” She asked.

“Plagg went feral. He took over Chat Noir's body. He needs camembert if Plagg doesn't want to lose control of the body.” Marinette nodded. There were more questions on the tip of her tongue, but the elevator was going down fast and Marinette had to stop feral Plagg.

“Tikki, spots on!” By the time the elevator reached the ground floor, Marinette was Ladybug, with a pair of eclipse glasses as a new accessory.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to get up high, scouting for Chat Noir. First she looked towards the various cheese shops and grocery stores she learned carried camembert from Plagg's time as her guest, but she caught sight of him, heading a slightly different direction, to a building a few blocks closer one with a few pieces of camembert stashed away.

“No!” Ladybug picked up the pace, finding herself at pace with Chat Noir. “Hey, Chat Noir!” She shouted. She was greeted with a cheeky grin.

“Ah, hello Ladybug.” His tone was the same, but there was a slightly different air about him. Similar to when he had been hit by the anti-cupid's arrow, but more dangerous. Dangerous in the way Plagg didn't have one target like when Chat Noir had been hit by anti-cupid's arrow, dangerous because his only goal was destruction of anything he could cataclysm.

“Stop this now!” Ladybug threw her yo-yo, tying it around Chat Noir's legs. He tripped on the roof, tumbling. He countered by throwing his baton at her. Ladybug moved sideways, easily dodging it, but in her moment's distraction Cat Noir pulled the strings off his legs.

“Now now, if I don't get a slice of camembert, we'll have a case of revealed identity.” Chat Noir tsked at her, waggling his finger before he turned to run again. Ladybug tackled him.

Adrien watched as Ladybug tried to restrain Chat Noir, restrain Plagg. He found himself relaxing, sure Ladybug would be able to stop him. Surely her lucky charm would be able to fix this, allow him to regain control of his body. Plagg fought back, tumbling and hissing at Ladybug as they rolled and tumbled, trying to pin the other.

Or, Plagg, decided to throw Ladybug across the roof at the first chance he had. Ladybug rolled into the roof access door. Ladybug quickly scrambled to her feet. She glared at Chat Noir, knowing he wasn't himself, knowing it was up to her to stop him. Ladybug twirled her yo-yo, flinging it straight up into the air.

“Lucky Charm!” She shouted, trusting Tikki to give her an item to save the day. When the light faded, Ladybug held out her hands...but nothing dropped into them. “Huh?” Ladybug tilted her head. Chat Noir was gone, with each rooftop getting closer and closer to her parents' bakery. Ladybug started moving forward, intending to chase him down and stop Plagg. Then she tripped, landing hard on her knees. Ladybug clenched her jaw standing again, starting to move again.

Little klutzy mistakes slowed her down enough, so by the time Chat Noir stood outside her parents' bakery, Ladybug was on the rooftop a few buildings down. Chat Noir entered, by smashing the display window with his baton. Ladybug would have followed. Except she transformed back, though Marinette was fairly sure it hadn't been a full five minutes.

“No!” Marinette yelled as she returned to normal. Tikki landed on her shoulder. “Tikki, what happened? What about the Lucky Charm? What do I do now!”

“Marinette,” Tikki started speaking, firmly, harshly even. Marinette paused, waiting for Tikki to advise her. “You have to stand up to Chat Noir.”

“I know, but-”

“No, you don't. You need to do this, as Marinette, not as Ladybug.” Tikki floated in front of Marinette's face. “When Ladybug arrived the person Plagg took over stopped fighting for control. He can stop Plagg, but he won't even try if Ladybug shows up again.” Marinette shook her head.

“I can't. I can't fight Chat Noir as me. I-I'm klutzy and tired and I'm no match for Plagg in Chat Noir's body.” Tikki rested her forehead on Marinette's.

“Yes you are. You know how he fights, you know Ladybug's moves, and you care about the bakery. You have to stand up to him.” Marinette looked into Tikki's eyes, blinking. “You have to trust the person Chat Noir usually is to be able to control Plagg. That is what's best right now.” Marinette slowly nodded.

“Okay. If this is the best way to help Plagg and the real Chat Noir, okay.” Marinette heard her father shout. “Better hurry.” Marinette stood up, Tikki flew into Marinette's purse. Marinette slid down the fire escape stairs. She ran to the bakery, heart pounding, brain whirling at the possibilities. She only knew one thing: Plagg would not be allowed to destroy her parents' bakery, one they had scrimped and saved and worked so hard for every single day.

Marinette barged through the front door, the happy tinkling of the bells ironic against the scene of broken glass, her parents standing in a corner of the kitchen, and Chat Noir's head in her fridge, pulling out the camembert Marinette had to stash there while Plagg had been with her.

“What do you think you're doing Chat Noir!” Marinette yelled, already setting her body to get ready for a fight.

 


	2. Not the Showdown Alya was Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette vs Chat Noir! Place your bets now!

“ _Plagg!”_ Adrien yelled, stuck in his own head. _“Why did you break into Marinette's home?”_ Adrien watched at Plagg pulled out camembert cheese. Adrien didn't have time to puzzle why the bakery would have such a, so called, savory cheese, or how Plagg knew they would have it, because a voice caused Plagg to turn around. A voice which wasn't out of place here, but Adrien still hadn't expected. He was sure the girl would have been at Chloe's party like the rest of his classmates.

“Ah,” Plagg was saying, “How nice of you to drop by.” Plagg swallowed a piece of camembert. Adrien felt the cheese move slowly down his throat, he wanted to gag, but he couldn't even wiggle his own toes.

“Wish I could say the same to you.” Marinette glanced around.

“Marinette run!” Her parents yelled, but she couldn't leave them, couldn't leave the bakery and their home to be destroyed by Plagg.

Marinette threw a roll at Chat Noir's hand, knocking the rest of the camembert away. "Bad kitty." She said, before she charged with a curtain rod.

“I do love a good fight little lady.” Chat Noir smirked, crouching down before he charged, his backup baton in hand. The baton and the rod clanged together. While Tikki was right, Marinette knew the moves, knew how to fight, and how Chat Noir would fight, Marinette wondered if the Kwami had underestimated the power difference between the two now that Marinette was just a girl and Chat Noir was still in his superhero form.

Marinette found herself being pushed back. She ducked under Chat Noir's baton, giving herself a moment to breathe before Chat Noir swung his baton again. Marinette raised her curtain rod, managing to strike Chat Noir's fingers, sending his baton rolling out of the kitchen. Chat Noir hissed. He jumped, grabbing hold of the curtain rod too, and the two struggled to gain control of the weapon.

“Feisty for some pretty faced, majorly klutzy, fashion designer.” Chat Noir smirked, and Marinette looked into the green eyes behind the solar glasses. They were different, more cat than human.

“You are still so annoying!” Marinette grunted. Her palms were getting sweaty. She didn't want to lose the curtain rod, but her hands were slipping.

Adrien watched as Marinette stood up to Chat Noir, to Plagg. He knew she stood up to Chloe sometimes, but this was a whole other level. _“So brave,”_ Adrien mumbled, wondering where Ladybug was, and how come she hadn't used her Lucky Charm yet. Marinette lost the curtain rod. Chat Noir laughed. Tossing the curtain rod away and shoving Marinette across the kitchen where she tumbled over the back of her living room couch. _“Marinette!”_ Adrien yelled. He still wasn't in control.

“Cataclysm!” Plagg shouted, swiping his claw across the refrigerator before he bent down to eat the last slice of camembert. Marinette popped her head above the couch, watching the fridge rust and fall apart, the food inside now sitting in the rusted heap of metal and plastic.

“Stop this Chat Noir!” She pleaded. More unsure than before she had the ability to do anything. Chat Noir walked slowly across the kitchen toward her. Marinette's father grabbed the dropped curtain rod; he held it above his head. Marinette did the only thing she could think of to stop her father from getting involved.

Marinette lunged over the couch, flinging her arms around Chat Noir's waist. They tumbled to the ground, and for the second time the two rolled around in a flail of limbs. Marinette was quickly pinned, Chat Noir sitting on top of her, hands held together above her head.

“You know, I've always wanted to try this.” Chat Noir raised his hand, “Cataclysm!” Marinette's eyes widened as she watched the hand glow with black Kwami magic. She bucked her hips, causing his other hand to slip off her wrists. He swung both hands, claws out, at her face. Marinette grabbed both wrists, holding them above her face, sweat dripping as she did her best to stay alive.

Marinette's parents were frozen in fear. Marinette's arms trembled. Chat Noir's grin twisted as his cataclysm claws inched closer to her face. Adrien felt his muscles straining, and he wondered what was taking Ladybug so long. Marinette's eyes glanced between the two claws, and she made the only decision she could. Marinette quickly let go of the normal clawed hand, adding it to further support the fight of keeping the cataclysm claw above her head. The normal claw finished swinging downward, leaving one long scratch down Marinette's cheek, starting below her eye.

Marinette sucked in extra air, feeling the cut though every fiber of her being was focused on the other hand, the deadly hand.

“ _No!”_ Adrien screamed, watching blood pour from the wound. “ _Plagg stop this now!”_ Adrien pushed back. Plagg couldn't keep him in a corner anymore. As Marinette struggled to push Plagg away, Adrien slowly got a foothold in control. His left foot to be exact. Adrien pushed, and his body toppled to the side, wrist twisting slightly as Marinette still held it, using it to pull Chat Noir to his feet. She turned, pulling the wrist over her shoulder, flinging Chat Noir over her body and onto his back against the floor. Marinette dropped one of her hair ribbons onto his cataclysm claws, watching the ribbon disintegrate, and the claw return to normal.

Adrien finally gained full control as Plagg tried to comprehend how he was suddenly on the floor with the breath knocked out of him. Adrien rolled away, running and jumping through the broken window. He passed Alya, with her phone up, but he didn't dare stop. He had control and he wasn't going to waste it trying to fend off Alya's questions for her blog.

Marinette stood, ignoring her parents' concerned cries as she chased after Chat Noir. She even jumped through the window, sliding across the sidewalk outside as she tried to track where Chat Noir ran.

“Marinette!” Now Alya's voice joined the screams, but Marinette continued running. She saw Chat Noir turn down an alley, and she also turned, ready to try to restrain him again before Plagg got his hands on more camembert.

Marinette took a few steps into the alley, squinting in the semi-darkness, only getting darker as the solar eclipse continued overhead. She pushed the glasses to the top of her head for a moment, scanning the alleyway one more time. She felt a hand on her shoulder and Marinette threw her elbow back. “Oof.” Marinette turned to see Alya doubled over, her phone screen cracking as it hit the ground.

“Alya, I'm sorry!” Marinette put her hands on her friend's shoulders. “I didn't know it was you.” Marinette sighed.

“No kidding.” Alya stood up, rubbing her stomach. “No wonder Chat Noir ran, girl you are stronger than you look.” Marinette rolled her eyes, glancing once more behind her. “You do realize you are bleeding right?” Marinette brought a hand up to the cheek which was clawed, feeling the sticky substance on her fingers made Marinette feel the pain of the cut. And the sticky blood all over her check, and a little on her neck.

Alya grabbed her cell phone and then her friend's shoulders. “C'mon. You're parents are worried.” Marinette let Alya lead her out of the alley, hoping the reason Chat Noir ran, was because he was himself again.

#

Adrien was crouching in a mostly empty dumpster; Plagg was contained in a glass jar smeared with peanut butter. Plagg was banging on the glass, shouting something, but his voice was muted by the glass, the white button down shirt Adrien had wrapped around the jar, and the fact Adrien's mind was busy processing what had just happened.

Plagg had attacked his friend. Plagg had nearly killed Marinette, leaving a claw mark on her face. Plagg managed to do these things for two reasons: Adrien hadn't regained control in time, and Ladybug hadn't followed them into the bakery. Adrien felt drops of water hit his arms: tears.

He had failed.

#

Marinette's mother tended to her wound. Marinette's father gave the scoop of a lifetime to Alya. She was about to post the news of Marinette standing up to Chat Noir, when Marinette snatched her phone away.

“Hey,” Alya reached for the phone. “I'm doing this for you. Don't you want to out grow your klutz status?” Marinette held the phone out of Alya's reach. Marinette watched as her friend struggled with the idea of taking her on with the phone, knowing Marinette was already hurt and she had bested Chat Noir.

“Nobody else needs to know about this. Chat Noir, he, wasn't himself. You said it yourself at Chloe's party, the eclipse got to him.” Marinette was speaking fast, eyes on the broken window, also knowing not far behind her, the fridge was a pile of rusted metal and twisted plastic.

“That doesn't change the fact you stopped him.” Alya pointed out. “And the fact Ladybug didn't show up.” Marinette sighed.

“Alya, please.” She pleaded. “I don't want this to be a big deal.”

“Why? Fighting Chat Noir showcases you are way more than a klutz.” Marinette bit her lip. She didn't want the real person behind Chat Noir feeling anymore guilty about what had happened, didn't want him to think she was gloating. She didn't want to deal with questions and the stupid comments by Chloe.

“I just want to forget about today Alya. If you post the story, this will follow me around for the rest of my life.” Fighting Chat Noir, her ally, was hard. This time it was hardest, because without the Lucky Charm and the Miracle Cure, she had a feeling Chat Noir remembered everything that had happened. She didn't want anyone else knowing about it than those who had witnessed it. Alya blinked, glancing between her phone and her friend. Finally, she sighed.

“Fine.” Alya shrugged her shoulders, “I won't post the story. But you owe me.” Marinette passed Alya her phone. “But what are you going to tell people about the damage here? And your face?” Marinette blinked. She felt her purse shake. She laughed nervously.

“Good question, Mom, Dad, you can start discussing that as I go to the bathroom. Nothing like fighting superhero cats to make you have to use the bathroom.” Marinette dashed to the back of the bakery, running past the bathroom altogether and standing outside the back door. She opened her purse. Tikki flew up.

“You can still undo the damage done to your home, it is a different technique and you will probably feel tired for a few days.” Tikki nodded to her home, “but it will fix it.”

“Will it also erase memories?” Marinette asked hopefully. Tikki shook her head. Marinette sighed. “Okay, at least I can save the fridge and the glass. Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug entered the bakery through the broken window. Alya and Marinette's parents gasped. With the transformation her cut was gone, or at least, it was invisible, since Marinette could still feel the pain Chat Noir's claw left behind.

“Ladybug, care to comment on where you were when Chat Noir was terrorizing this bakery?” Alya jumped out, holding out her phone. Ladybug sighed.

“Making sure the eclipse wasn't causing anymore problems. Now if you'll excuse me,” Ladybug gently brushed past Alya. “Sir, Ma'm,” Ladybug nodded to the owners, “can you describe exactly what Chat Noir broke, cataclysm or otherwise?” Ladybug nodded as her parents described what she already knew. Then Ladybug took out her yo-yo, wrapping part of the string around the broken window frame, and part of it around a large rusted piece of the fridge.

Ladybug started chanting, ancient words she assumed Tikki was giving power to. Ladybug closed her eyes, her yo-yo and string began to glow. She repeated the phrase twice, then flicked her wrist to undo the strings. As the yo-yo snapped back into her hand, the broken glass returned seamlessly to the window and the fridge reverted back to its state before the cataclysm. Ladybug smiled and then staggered, her earrings already warning her of low power.

“Sorry about this. I'm sure it won't happen again.” Ladybug mumbled as she hurried out the front door. She heard Alya and her parents call after her, but she didn't stop. Ladybug ran around the bakery, slipping back through the back door, and shut the door to the bathroom before she transformed back into normal Marinette. Tikki lay on the floor, gasping, and Marinette leaned against the door, eyes shut, all her limbs heavy. Marinette heard footsteps so she scooped Tikki back into her purse, before she opened the door to a very excited and bubbly Alya.

“You just missed Ladybug. She was here. She fixed your parents bakery.” She was bouncing up and down, squealing, almost as ecstatic as when Marinette had somehow arranged the exclusive interview with Ladybug.

“That's cool.” Marinette yawned, and then she collapsed.

“Marinette!” Alya screamed. And then Marinette lost consciousness.

#

Marinette wasn't awake for long the rest of the day, a bathroom break, and she ate a meal. Her mother changed the bandage on her face, and then she passed out again. Tikki was the same way.

It was usually the time Marinette went to bed, when she woke up with a start. Tikki did too. Marinette rubbed her eyes. “Tikki, why didn't you give me a Lucky Charm? Surely something could have let me restrain Plagg.”

“Well, yeah, but only for the five minutes. As soon as you transformed back the object would have disappeared. And I did give you a Lucky Charm.” Marinette tilted her head. Tikki laughed, a happy little giggle which reminded Marinette of a baby giggle. “You silly. You were the Lucky Charm. That's why you transformed back so quickly.” Marinette blinked.

“So, why was I the Lucky Charm? Plagg was the one fighting me, not, well whoever usually is in control.” Tikki sighed.

“But he started fighting Plagg the moment you called Chat Noir out on the attack. The moment you were in danger, he started fighting to regain control. And as far as I can tell, he won. He didn't just regain control of his body as Chat Noir, I think he went back to normal.” Marinette rubbed her head.

“What makes you say that?”

“There were no other sightings of Chat Noir after he was here.”

“How do you know? We've been sleeping all day.” Marinette grumbled, stretching.

“Alya would have sent you something.” Tikki said, pointing at Marinette's phone, which had no new messages. Marinette sighed.

“Well, I'm glad that's over with then.” Tikki made a non-committal humming noise. Marinette yawned, “Night Tikki.”

“Night Marinette.” Tikki glanced out the balcony door, eyeing the inky black night before she settled back into her handkerchief bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
